Di Depan Cermin
by a1y-puff
Summary: [INDONESIAN] Levi menuduh Hange atas banyaknya helaian rambut yang berserakan di lantai apartemen mereka. "Rambutku bahkan tidak sepanjang ini." Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 3. #LatePost


**Title:** Di Depan Cermin

 **Prompt:** Horror – Paranormal Activity

 **Rating:** G

 **Genre:** Supernatural/Horror

 **Characters/pairs:** Levi, Hange Zoë

 **Words:**

 **Warnings:** AU

 **Summary:** Levi menuduh Hange atas banyaknya helaian rambut yang berserakan di lantai apartemen mereka. "Rambutku bahkan tidak sepanjang ini." Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 3.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik **Isayama Hajime.** _Prompt_ diambil dari filmParanormal Activity yang didistribusikan oleh **Paramount Pictures** dan disutradarai oleh **Oren Peli.**

 **Note:** Pertama kali diposting di AO3 pada 21 Desember 2015, karena pada saat harus post untuk prompt ini, saya tidak bisa membuka situs ini.

* * *

 **DI DEPAN CERMIN**

* * *

Levi melihat ke arah lantai di depan lemari pakaian dengan wajah masam. Mereka memang hanya sementara tinggal di apartemen ini untuk keperluan dinas, tapi baru dua hari saja, joroknya Hange sudah mulai merajalela.

Misalnya di ruang tengah mereka. Barang-barang yang sudah dirapikan Levi pada malam sebelumnya, sudah berantakan di pagi hari. Taplak meja yang jatuh ke lantai. Alat tulis yang berserakan. Vas bunga terguling.

Lalu, di kamar mereka, ada banyak helaian rambut di lantai. Terutama di depan lemari pakaian. Lalu, pada cermin yang menutupi permukaan pintu lemari, terdapat sidik-sidik jari. Awalnya, levi tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi masa hanya dalam satu minggu saja, cermin mereka malah buram karena sidik jari?

"Oi, Hange! Bagaimana caramu membuka lemari sih? Ada sidik jari di mana-mana," seru Levi ketika ia melihat dari cermin Hange baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Terus, apa-apaan rambut rontok ini? Bersihkan!"

Yang dituduh hanya mengangkat alis, sebelum akhirnya mendekat—tak peduli ia hanya terbalut handuk tipis. Sesampainya di sebelah Levi, Hange memeriksa sidik jari pada cermin, lalu pada helaian rambut di lantai. Ia berjongkok untuk memungut beberapa helai rambut—membuat Levi mundur selangkah dan berkata, "Jangan dipungut, jorok ah!"

"Lihat," Hange membentangkan helaian rambut itu dengan kedua tangannya. Rambut yang kasar dan—panjang. "Rambutku bahkan tidak sepanjang ini."

Levi mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Memandangi helaian rambut yang dipegang Hange, lalu pada rambut Hange sendiri yang sedang tergerai dan basah sehabis keramas.

Rambut Hange tidak sepanjang itu. Tidak pula berwarna segelap itu.

"Lalu ini," Hange menempelkan satu tangannya pada permukaan cermin di lemari di sebelah kirinya. "Bukan sidik jariku. Lihat, bentuknya beda."

Lagi, Hange benar. Levi sampai menempelkan jarinya sendiri ke cermin untuk membuat perbandingan. Sidik jari yang dilihat Levi tidak cocok dengan miliknya maupun Hange.

"Apa-apaan," gumamnya.

"Oooh!" Hange tiba-tiba berseru. Ujung bibirnya naik membentuk senyum lebar. Matanya berbinar. Perasaan Levi mulai tidak enak. "Jangan-jangan ini ulah hantu yang diceritakan itu!"

Tatapan datar Levi merespon antusiasme Hange. Skeptis. "Hantu apa?"

"Memangnya kamu belum pernah dengar? Apartemen ini dibangun dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Awalnya, banyak sekali pembeli maupun penyewa, karena lokasinya yang strategis—"

"Tolong langsung ke inti ceritanya," Levi mengangkat satu tangan untuk menghentikan Hange bicara lebih banyak.

Hange tertawa ringan. "Yah, limatahun yang lalu, ada penyewa sepasang suami-istri Asia. Kalau tidak salah mereka orang Thailand. Di depan orang, mereka terlihat harmonis, tapi ternyata suaminya pelaku KDRT—"

"Intinya," potong Levi sambil memandang Hange dengan muka masam.

"Intinya, sang istri akhirnya tidak kuat lalu bunuh diri. Di kamar ini."

Hening. Levi masih menatap Hange yang walaupun sedang menceritakan sebuah tragedi, wajahnya seperti anak kecil baru menemukan harta karun.

"Kamu mau bilang ini rambut si istri yang sudah mati itu?" Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau hantu bisa punya masalah rambut rontok."

Hange hanya tertawa. Lalu, kilatan itu muncul di matanya, sebelum Hange menepuk kedua pundak Levi dan berkata, "Ayo kita buktikan!"

.

.

.

Kalau Hange sudah tertarik pada suatu hal, ia tak bisa dihentikan.

Malam itu, Levi hanya bisa melihat teman sekamarnya itu memasang kamera video—yang entah kapan dia dapatkan—di beberapa penjuru apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara mereka selama bertugas di kota ini. Satu dia letakkan di ruang tengah. Satu di dapur. Satu lagi di kamar mereka, menghadap ke lemari.

"Kau mengharapkan apa dari memasang semua ini?" tanya Levi. "Setahuku, kalau pun hantu itu ada, mereka tidak bisa tertangkap kamera."

Hange berbalik dari memasang kamera video untuk menatap Levi dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Pertanyaan bagus! Kamu tahu, kamera-kamera ini spesial. Dengan teknologi infrared yang—"

"Oke, cukup," Levi menghentikan Hange dengan satu tangannya. "Terserah. Cepat selesaikan, aku mau tidur."

Hange terlihat sedikit kecewa ia tak sempat menceritakan pada Levi betapa canggih dan spesialnya kamera video itu, tapi Levi tak peduli. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan sisa malam ini dengan mendengarkan Hange bercerita mengenai teknologi pemburu hantu.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Levi terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara dari arah ruang tengah. Seperti benda-benda jatuh. Refleks pertamanya adalah menyalahkan Hange—apalagi yang dia perbuat malam-malam begini?

Kelopak matanya terasa berat ketika Levi mencoba membukanya. Namun, baru terbuka separuh saja, ia bisa melihat sosok Hange. Terlelap di tempat tidur di seberang Levi.

Suara-suara dari ruang tengah sudah tak terdengar. Malam kembali senyap. Levi mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin, itu hanya imajinasinya saja yang masih setengah tidur.

Kedua matanya mulai menutup ketika kantuk kembali menyerang. Levi baru saja akan mengikuti keinginannya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi, ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara lagi.

 _Srek... srek..._

Seperti suara kain yang menggesek lantai. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Levi menajamkan pendengarannya.

 _Srek... srek..._

Suara itu pelan, tapi semakin mendekat. Levi berusaha kembali membuka matanya, meski kantuk seolah menggelayut di kelopak matanya hingga terasa sangat berat. Pelan-pelan, kelopak matanya terangkat. Pandangan Levi masih sedikit kabur,dan kamar dengan penerangan minim ini tidak membantunya melihat dengan jelas, tapi—

Matanya bisa menangkap sosok itu. Sosok tinggi berambut panjang yang berdiri di depan cermin di lemari, membelakangi dirinya dan Hange. Sosok yang berdiri kurang dari satu meter dari tempat tidur Hange.

Levi mencoba memanggil nama Hange, mencoba bergerak untuk bangun tapi tubuhnya menolak. Seolah tak bertenaga. Bibirnya pun tak bisa membuka. Suaranya tak keluar.

Ia hanya bisa melihat dengan cemas—ketika sosok itu mulai bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat. Mendengar suara berdecit dair jemari yang ditekan dan digesekkan pada permukaan cermin. Lalu—

' _Ooooo... oooooo...'_

Suara menggaok yang tinggi melengking seperti orang sekarat yang jelas-jelas bukan milik manusia itu semakin menggema di dalam ruangan. Sosok itu bergerak semakin cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari merintih, dan merintih dan—

"Ha—nge..." panggil Levi dengan susah payah. Suaranya parau, lirih. Ia harap setidaknya Hange mendengarnya. Ia harus memperingatkan Hange. Makhluk itu berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Hange harus bangun.

Hange bergeming dalam tidurnya. Terlelap tanpa peduli pada dunia di sekitarnya.

Tapi, sosok itu mendengarnya. Makhluk itu berhenti bergerak. Berhenti bersuara. Suasana kembali senyap—terlalu senyap hingga keheningan ini terasa memekakkan telinga.

Levi melihat sosok itu perlahan memutar kepalanya. Pelan-pelan, sedikit demi sedikit, dan—

Kelopak mata Levi terasa semakin berat. Ia tak sanggup melawan ketika kedua matanya kembali tertutup.

.

.

.

"...vi..."

Levi mengernyitkan alisnya, mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya—tapi terdengar jauh sekali. Belum lagi sakit kepala yang menyerangnya sekarang, membuatnya tak ingin membuka mata.

"Levi, bangun..."

"Ugh," Levi mengerang, memalingkan wajahnya dari tangan yang terus menepuk pipinya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Berat. Tak ingin bergerak. Matanya bahkan tak mau terbuka—

Ingatan itu datang kembali. Bunyi kain menggesek lantai. Tubuh yang tak bisa digerakkan. Kelopak mata yang berat, lalu—sosok itu—

"Levi, oi. Bangun."

Mata Levi seketika terbuka. Pandangannya menangkap wajah Hange yang melihatnya dengan heran dan sedikit—khawatir, mungkin.

Levi memandangi Hange sedikit lebih lama sembari menunggu sakit kepalanya mereda, lalu bertanya, "Apa kamu mendengar sesuatu semalam?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat alis dengan bingung. "Tidak. Aku pasti tidur nyenyak sekali... Memangnya ada apa?"

Levi mendorong tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, lalu memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Ia melirik ke arah cermin di pintu lemari. Tak ada apa-apa di sana, kecuali sidik jari yang sepertinya bertambah.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia akhirnya berujar, "Mungkin sebaiknya kamu cek rekaman videomu itu."

Hange memandangi Levi dengan heran—dan Levi tak bisa menyalahkannya. Bahkan sampai tadi malam, dia masih skeptis. Sekarang pun, sebagian dirinya masih menganggap bahwa yang dilihatnya tadi malam hanyalah mimpi, tapi—

"Oooooooooooooooh!" seruan Hange membuyarkan lamunanya. Entah sejak kapan, wanita itu sudah beranjak dari sisinya dan kini sedang duduk di kaki ranjangnya dengan kamera video di tangan.

Sedikit penasaran, Levi merangkak mendekati Hange, lalu mengintip dari balik bahunya ke arah layar kamera video.

Di sana, terekam ketika sosok itu sedang berdiri dan bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan di depan cermin.

"Tadi malam kamu lihat dia?" tanya Hange sambil menengok ke arah Levi—membuat pria itu mundur karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Levi singkat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku? Kan aku ingin lihat langsung. Aaaaahhh aku iriiiiiii!"

Yah... setidaknya Levi tahu bahwa semalam dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ia bersyukur mereka hanya perlu tinggal di sini satu hari lagi.

 **.**

 **.end.**

 **.**


End file.
